


The Mystery of the Evil Water Ring Of Doom (Or: Tony pisses off Kurt and GETS AWAY WITH IT.)

by roguebowtie



Series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Cheerleaders [6]
Category: Glee, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Ninja!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, someone keeps leaving rings from a coffee mug on his desk. Kurt's certain it's that annoying mail-room guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of the Evil Water Ring Of Doom (Or: Tony pisses off Kurt and GETS AWAY WITH IT.)

Kurt takes several things seriously.

He takes his university cheer team seriously.

He takes Fashion seriously.

He takes hiding his mutation seriously.

And he takes Order VERY seriously. As in, every thing is in its proper place, every person, every detail.

That detail NEVER includes a water ring from a coffee mug ON HIS FUCKING DESK.

Kurt was very proud of his desk. He’d worked hard to get it. Meaning he did everything Pepper asked, and went above and beyond. He was excellent at cleaning up after Mr. Stark when he’d gone Iron Man’ing, and he was excellent at fielding reporters out of the way so that Pepper could take care of everything else that needed her personal attention first.

Not to mention his other job.

Sleep was, as he often quipped, ‘for the dead’ after all.

Of course, he’d been taking track of when it happened, in order to get the culprit. The ring always showed up around the same time as the mail, and never when he was in his office to receive it.

That odious little creature from highschool had somehow gotten a job in the mailroom at Stark Industries, and was leaving Rings On His Desk.

Kurt made note to himself to sanitize the space later.

After he strung that disgusting excuse for a troll doll up from the rafters somewhere public, of course.

***

Jacob Ben-Israel was very proud of himself. He’d gotten to New York. He’d gotten a job at a decent, if small, publication - and he had a day job at Stark Industries.

Sure, it was for the mail-room, but what better way to dig up dirt on people?

He was convinced Kurt Gay-Face Hummel had done something illegal to get such a high-ranking internship, and he was very much determined to figure out just what that something was. He could get an article in a Real Paper if he got something interesting enough.

He was sipping from his mug of coffee as he pushed the mail cart to the upper levels when, between one step and the next, something black clouded his vision and something hard and round was pressed into his mouth. 

He struggled as the coffee and the mail-cart left his grasp, squeaked as he felt something sharp poking the small of his back. There was a harsh whisper in his ear. “Walk sixteen steps forward, turn left, walk precisely twenty five steps, and stop,” the voice said.

Jacob carefully nodded and did as he was told, with a very faint whimper.

*

Tony Stark blinked as he almost walked into something hanging from the ceiling in front of the door to the main offices. He took three steps back and looked up, eyebrows climbing and lips twitching to keep back a smile as he saw just what that something was.

Hands bound behind his back, ball-gag in his mouth, the annoying mailroom kid was strung up by his toes from the ceiling, swaying slowly back and forth and whimpering slightly.

There was a note pinned to his chest written in precise block letters.

THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO LEAVE WATER MARKS ON EXPENSIVE FURNITURE

Tony stepped around the whimpering mailroom clerk and went on his way, chuckling. He had wondered how long it would take for the Intern to snap. He didn’t expect the snap to be so spectacular, but he had to hand it to Elf Boy, he certainly had _style_.

Now he just had to find some other way to annoy him. And maybe get someone to take down the ‘example’ before someone else ran into him.

Heh. he’d get Intern to do it. The resulting look on Hummel’s face would be entertaining.


End file.
